pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (DisneyWBandNelvanaFan2014 Style) Part 19 - The Cheshire Skunk Appears Yet Again
Cast: * Alice - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) * Alice's Sister - Petunia Pig (Looney Tunes) * Dinah - Figaro (Pinocchio) * The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * The Doorknob - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) * The Dodo - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) * The Parrot Next to Dodo - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum - Phineas and Ferb * The Walrus - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) * The Carpenter - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Bill the Lizard - Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) * The Rose - Cinderella * Irish - Joy (Inside Out) * Daisy - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) * Pansies - ????? * Tulip - Lovelitchi (Tamagotchi) * Blue Bonnets - SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Violet - Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstones) * Calla Lily - Kuromametchi (Tamagotchi) * Lily of the Valley - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) * Sunflowers - Marge Simpson, Maude Flanders and Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) * White Rose - Dot Warner (Animaniacs) * Thistles - Sven (Frozen) * Other Flowers - Various Female Animals * The Caterpillar - No Heart (The Care Bears Family) * The Caterpillar as Butterfly - Zazu (The Lion King) * The Bird in The Tree - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) * The Cheshire Cat - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) * The Mad Hatter - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) * The March Hare - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) * The Dormouse - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) * The Cardpainters - The Amoeba Boys (The Powerpuff Girls) * The Queen of Hearts - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) * The King of Hearts - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) Transcript: * Shrieky: Do you play croquet? * Treat Heart Pig: Why, yes, your majesty. * Shrieky: Then let the game begin! * Beastly: In your places, in your places, By order of the king! Hurry, hurry, hurry! * Shrieky: Shuffle deck! Cards cut! Deal cards! Cards, halt! … Silence! Pfwfwfwfw! … Off with his head! * Beastly: Off with his head, off with his head! By order of the king. You heard what she said! * Shrieky: You’re next! * Treat Heart Pig: Oh, but… * Shrieky: Hahaha… my dear. * Treat Heart Pig: Ahhh… Yes, your majesty. * Shrieky: Hmhmhmhmhm…. * Various Cartoon Gangs: Hahahahaha! * Treat Heart Pig: Oh… hahahahaha! Stop! * Shrieky: Grrrwl, ?? * Treat Heart Pig: Do you want us both to loose our heads? * Birdo: Uh! Hum! * Treat Heart Pig: Well, I don’t! * Various Cartoon Gangs: Hahahaha… Hurray! … Hahahaha! * Beastly: La la la da da dum… la la la hmm… I say, how are you getting on? * Treat Heart Pig: Not at all. * Beastly: Beg your pardon? * Treat Heart Pig: I said ‘not at all’! * Beastly: Whom are you talking to? * Treat Heart Pig: Oh, uh… a cat, your majesty! * Shrieky: Pepe Le Pew? Where? * Treat Heart Pig: There! Oh… Oh there he is again! * Shrieky: I warn you child, if I loose my temper, you loose your head, understand? * Pepe Le Pew: You know, we could make her really angry. Shall we try? * Treat Heart Pig: Oh no no. * Pepe Le Pew: Oh, but it’s lots of fun! * Treat Heart Pig: No, no, no! Stop! Oh no! * Bugs Bunny: Oh my fur and whiskers! * Beastly: Oh dear! Save the queen! * Shrieky: Someone’s head will roll for this! Yours! Off with her… * Beastly: But- but consider, my dear. Couldn’t she have a trial… uh… first? * Shrieky: Trial? * Beastly: Well, just a… uh… little trial? Hmm? * Shrieky: Hmm. Very well then. Category:DisneyWBandNelvanaFan2014 Category:Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts